Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation Wiki
Welcome to the official homepage of the fanseries Futari wa Pretty Cure cultivation created by inay42 of the Livejournal Precure community, Pretty Cure Wiki and Purifanstar. Plot Kurajo, the ruler of Shirosekai (the Castle World) and his army of birds laid siege to the inhabitants of the peaceful and rural Niwachi (the Garden Land). He destroyed the legendary Garden Fountain and poisoned the groundwater, leaving Niwachi without a way to irrigate new crops, slowly but surely starving the population and causing planet-wide famines and chaos. Later, this attack had been revaled to be a small part of Kurajo's bigger plan: to take over all parallel worlds under his watch. Then, 6 bronco-like fairies were sent to the human world to search for the legendary warriors named Pretty Cures to defend the parallel worlds against Kurajo's evil deeds. Related Article: Episodes of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation Characters Pretty Cures and Allies [[Rani "Togarashi" Bell|'Rani Gabriella "Togarashi" Bell']] - The leader of the team early on. She is sixteen years old and attends Adler Oberschule, a high school founded by German immigrants, in Tokyo, Japan. She is a Muslim, converted from Judaism. Her Jewish parents were murdered when she was very young, and lived in an orphanage until she was was 14, when Kawasaki and Rose Bell adopted her. In her civilian form, she has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a red hijab. As Cure Pepper, she has bright, long, red hair going down to her lower back, and red eyes, wearing a red flower dress, and white boots with chili peppers hanging out from the bottom of her skirt and from her boots. Her theme color is Red. [[Alameda "Karai" Blanco|'Alameda "Karai" Blanco']] - The second girl to join the team, another 16 year old at Adler Oberschule. A sweet, caring girl, but sometimes may look down on people who she feels as "inferior", which gets her into a lot of trouble with her parents. She emigrated to Japan from Seville, Spain. The 1st of 4 non-full ethnic Japanese Pretty Cures (the others are Cure Maize, Cure Agrumia, and Cure Viola.), and 1st of 3 non-ethnic Japanese girls (Cure Agrumia and CureViola). Her family is rich, coming from her family who owns 2 salt factories in her native Spain and in Japan. She is Roman Catholic, and a supporter of Real Madrid. In her civilian form, she has curly, brunette hair and brown eyes and wears black sunglasses. As Cure Salt, she has white, curly hair and brown eyes, with the same dress style as Cure Pepper but colored white, and salt crystals hanging from her flower dress. Her heels are shorter, and she wears knee high socks. Her theme color is White. [[Taima Matsui|'Taima Shunka Matsui']] - The third girl on the team, a 17 year old at Adler Oberschule. She hopes to be a herbalist like her mother, Aika, who is a famous herbalist. In fact, she has invented a super medicine made out of herbs, spices and plants. She works part time in Greenestone Hospital at the Cultivation Center neighborhood of Tokyo. Her mother has always been busy, and her father left her when she was 3. She loves the Cleveland Browns football team and the New York Yankees baseball team, and she is crazy for Yankee player Derek Jeter. In her civilian form, she has black hair with big curls and brown eyes. As Cure Cannabis, her hair turns green and curly, and her eyes are green. She wears a jumpsuit like Cutie Honey, with green arm warmers and gloves. Her theme color is Green. Mitzi "Kokumotsu" Gardner - The fourth girl of the team, also 17 years old at Adler Oberschule. She is tomboyish and outgoing. She frequently makes bets with her boyfriend Mario Moretti. Her ethnicity is 50% African American from her fathers' side, and 25% Japanese, 12.5% Serbian and 12.5% Albanian from her mothers' side (2nd non full asian . She is on the water polo team at Adler, and plays for the Stormguard Tsunamis baseball team of the Japanese Summer Baseball League. She is an avid fan of Chicago teams (Bears, Bulls, Cubs, Blackhawks). In her civilian form, she has black hair that's weaved, and brown eyes. As Cure Maize, her hair turns yellow, and so does her eyes. She also wears a yellow dress with a green skirt. She wears yellow boots. Her theme color is Yellow. [[Neliasante "Nasubi" Bellamy|'Neliasante Teagan "Nasubi" Bellamy ']]- The fifth girl of the team. She is the youngest girl on the team, tied with Cure Viola, at 14 years of age. She and her sister, Shakira, attends Adler Grundschule, owned by the same German immigrants. She works as a chef and a cashier at her family's sushi restaurant named Tokyo Sushi. She also loves Bernie and Maggie, her family dogs, with all of her heart and cares for them the most. And has interest in fashion as she's in the fashion club. In her civilian form, she has Auburn hair with a pink and white hair flower and brown eyes. As Cure Aubergine, her hair and eyes turn blue, with a purple dress, boots, chokers, and earrings. Her theme color is Purple. [[Shakira Bellamy|'Shakira Chelsea Bellamy']] - The sixth girl of the team. She is the older sister of Neliasante, at 15 years of age, and attends Adler Grundschule. She is a computer geek, and claims to know every single computer virus known to man and every cure. She loves reading books in her free time, her favorite subject is history and she loves romanic books the most. She is also an avid fan of the Chicago Cubs, along with Mitzi Gardner. In her civilian form, she has brown hair with chokers, and brown eyes. As Cure Cocoa, she wears a brown blouse and dark brown short pants with white boots with brown laces, brown hair and brown eyes. Her theme color is Brown. [[Alumit Miriam Busby|'Alumit Miriam Busby']] - The 7th girl and the real leader of the team. She is 23 years old, tied with the oldest girl on the team (Cure Agrumia). She is revealed to be Togarashi's biological cousin. Like Rani, she is also of Jewish Japanese background, and still worships the religion of the Jews. She was reluctant to join at first, but when she was invited to summer camp by her fellow Cures, she felt a huge connection with them, and decided to join. She fights for the love of nature, humanity, and life in general and says hi to strangers often. She has never discriminated or been prejudice against anyone despite any differences. In her civilian form, she has black hair with blonde streaks and curls and blue eyes. As Cure Allium, Her black hair grows all the way down to her back, while maintaining the blonde streaks. Her eyes turn to a wisteria color. She wears a black blouse and a black mini-skirt with midriffs. She also has red, white, green, yellow, purple, brown, blue, and orange bows on the side of her miniskirt, with a larger wisteria bow on her front waist section. She wears black battle heels similar to Cure Pepper, with a bow on the top and 2 onion ornaments hanging from the boots. Her theme color is Wisteria. [[Agnese Tesotorta Baldelli|'Agnese Tesotorta Baldelli']] - She is the 8th girl on the team. Like Guiseppe, Mario and Imani Moretti, she was born and raised in Marmirolo, Italy, near Milan, moved to St Louis. for 5 years before moving to Japan. She was once one of the most cheery and lively girls before she was jumped by a Muslim gang in her visit to Rome, and when she was defeated by the Darkcastle Warriors on her way to the Pyramid Palace to earn the Harvest Pot. She was once pessimistic about the world's fate until she saw the new Pretty Cures, but finally regains her confidence to becoming Cure Agrumia when her father was threatened by Heavy D, and in episode 17, she meets up with Clementine who was wandering around the streets, and she apologized to him for her rashness, overconfidence and for letting him and the Golden Bronco down. She wants to be a fashion model and designer. In her civilian form, she has black hair with an orange hair flower and brown eyes. As Cure Agrumia, her hair turns orange, wavy, thick and shiny, with her eyes turning orange. She wears an orange tube top and a green and orange skirts with orange arm warmers and yellowish-orange gloves. Her heels are red and her stockings are orange. She also has a tattoo of sun-rays on her left cheek, and she wears lime earrings. Her theme color is Orange. [[Imani Moretti|'Imani Sibilla Moretti']] - The ninth and final girl on the team and the half sister of Guiseppe and Mario Moretti from her fathers side, and Agnese Baldelli from her mothers side. She is 14 years old and attends Adler Oberschule. She usually manipulates her opponents in contests like in the rock paper scissors match against Bernie. She is a collector of Pretty Cure merchandise, having been watching the series since her childhood. In her civilian form, she has black hair and brown eyes. She first transforms to Cure Viola at episode 27. As Cure Viola, her hair and eyes is bluish purple. She wears a violet colored embellished top and small blue pants and blue heels. Her theme color is Blue. [[Cure Nature|'Cure Nature']] - See the Movie Characters section. Darkcastle Warriors The Darkcastle Warriors are the villains of the series. They wish to control all the parallel worlds and enslave the "inferior species" of those worlds for the benefit of Kurajo's Kingdom. Castilians The Castilians are a flock of evil birds who do the dirty work for Kurajo to take down the legendary warriors. Zulu - is the leader of the Castillians in the early part of the series. He is a bald eagle, who usually intimidates the precures with his blood red eyes and his aggressive nature. When he is angry, his eyes glow. He attacks with his poison claws, and he has magic powers to summon archers. His human alias is Bheka Ndebele. Trinity - is the second in command of the Castillians. She is a female falcon, and it's been said that her talons are so strong, she can lift something as heavy as a bulldozer with it. Her ultimate attack, the Trinibeam, fires 3 beams of fire, ice, and lightning to her opponents. Her human alias is Chou Guchi. Heavy D - is the third member of the Castillians. He's the loudmouth and biggest in the group, it's an ostrich, and it's been said that he has the speed of sound. The Pretty Cures' only hope is to find a way to slow him down. His human alias is Dwight Myers. Lou Gehrig - A raven that flied around the skies of the Castle Land. It later joins the Castilians when it randomly flew to the castle, and Kurajo sent it to the incomplete Calamity Chamber for a beta test. Its are strong enough to create strong winds with one flap. Human alias is the same name. Tony Lazzeri ''' - Also created by the beta test of the Calamity Chamber. Despite being a loon, it doesn't need water to take off, even though when the Precures battle near the sea, it uses the water to its advantage. Human alias is the same name. '''Brooks Robinson - An Oriole created by the Calamity Chamber fused with the disgruntled supermarket owner Eli Pena when it was near completion. It's by far the strongest of the Castilian 6. Like Lou Gehrig, one flap of it's wings is strong enough to create strong winds. Human alias is Eli Pena. Babe Ruth - is the mastermind and mentor of the Castillians. He is in a heavy knight armor with a mace in his right hand and a shield in another. He guards the castle, and promises to make the Precures "alligator food" when they cross the moat to Kurajo's lair. Beverley Bell/Cure Fear - is a Precure, but she isn't not fighting for the good guys. She is a secret weapon on Kurajo's side. She has the power of fear, curses and famine, and she usually carries an orb that demoralizes the environment around her with one. She's the evil twin of Togarashi/Cure Pepper, who does not know it until near the end. She is the ultimate weapon of the Calamity Chamber. After Cure Fear is defeated and purified, Pepper loses any fear that she had in her past. Also, She is "revived" as Beverley Bell, who has the powers to relieve Togy and the rest of the Pretty Cures of any fear when they face Kurajo. Myles Sizemore/Kurajo - is the ruler of Castle World. When the Precures face off with this diabolical, sadistic monster, he makes sure that the Precures know the true meaning of hopelessness and desolation. He enjoys other people's misfortunes. Despite that, he also has a sense of humor and isn't afraid to show his soft side when his allies fail because he trusts them (until towards the end). He's usually seen with a pet robot dog named Maxi on his shoulder. His human alias is Myles Sizemore. Maxi - The pet robot dog of Kurajo. When she gets bored, she usually calls on Kurajo or the Castilians to play with her. She transforms to a human when in battle or running around the earth. Her human alias is Machiko Alvarez. Dark Raider - The monsters made by the Castilians. They are created when a Dark Raider Ghost corrupt and posses animate and inanimate objects after a Castilian chants, "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Pretty Cure's nightmares become reality!" When the Cascade Sprinklers were all collected by the Pretty Cures, the Dark Raiders were gone for good. Black Buccaneer - Despite the name, they are not Pirates. They are an upgraded version of the Dark Raiders. When the Castilians recieve the Lethal Lavaliere, they have the ability to summon these. After a Castilian chant "Black Buccaneer, we call forth thou to cause death and destruction, you are Pretty Cure's worst nightmare!" SACAPA - The mounted security force of Shirosekai. The name stands for Shirosekai Armored Calvary Ardent Protection Agency. HEISEY - The other mounted security force of Shirosekai. The name stands for Honorable Experts of Impeding Shirosekai's EnemYs. Canadian Bad Boys They are the most dangerous crime organization in Tokyo. Based in Cascade, Cultivation Center. They were responsible for brutally murdering Rani's biological parents. They owned a baseball team named the Cascade Canadiens (filled with people who were Canadian), who lost to the Stormguard Tsunamis in the Tokyo World Series Classic. They were brought to justice when the Pretty Cures defeated them while trying to rob Fleet Bank (again) in Stormguard. "Greg Goose Gooner" Gregory Robinson - Notorious member and leader of the Canadian Bad Boys. He is a Canadian of Anglo-Quebecer/English and Japanese descent. He was born in an english speaking neighborhood of Montreal, Quebec. Fan of the Vancouver Canucks. He got the nickname "Goose" because he likes fishing. "Rocky Streets" Charles Bourgeois - Rocky Streets's right hand man, and member of his mafia. He drives a bright blue Subaru and he along with Rocky have been the most feared criminals in the history of Japan. He is a Canadian of Acadian and Franco-Quebecer descent. He was born in Quebec City, Quebec. He's also a Vancouver Canucks fan. He got the name "Rocky" because that's his favorite movie. "K-Dash" Reginald Kardashian - Third member of the CBB. He is a Canadian of Armenian and Iroquois descent. He was a rapper, but retired because he was terrible. Defeated, he seeked the CBB for help and passed the initiation test. Fairy Broncos Eden - Fairy partner of Togarashi/Cure Pepper. Salann - Fairy partner of Karai/Cure Salt. Hemp - Fairy partner of Taima/Cure Cannabis. Milho - Fairy partner of Kokumotsu/Cure Maize. Aubrinjal - Fairy partner of Nasubi/Cure Aubergine. Cream - Fairy partner of Shakira/Cure Cocoa. Tulbaghia - Fairy partner of Miriam/Cure Allium. Clementine - Fairy partner of Agnese/Cure Agrumia. Heartsease - Fairy partner of Imani/Cure Viola. Oslo - A wizard and the assistant of the Golden Bronco. Meadow - The Bronco of the Harvest Pot, which he can transform to when the Pretty Cures call forth his power. He's the brother of Moonstar. Moonstar - The previous Bronco of the Harvest Pot, and the brother of Meadow. Forced to slavery in Shirosekai shortly after Agrumia loss to the DCW 1 year before the series' events. The Golden Bronco/Igen Goldfield - The ruler of Garden Land. He sent the fairies to Earth in search for the Precures. Family/Relatives Rose Bell - Adoptive Mother of Rani Bell. Kawasaki Bell - Adoptive Father of Rani Bell. Aaliyah Bell - Daughter of Rose and Kawasaki. Karim Bell - Son of Rose and Kawasaki and brother of Alliyah. Isabella Blanco - Mother of Alameda Blanco. Hector Blanco - Father of Alameda Blanco. Aika Matsui - Mother of Taima Matsui. Akatsuki Matsui - Brother of Taima Matsui. Spent the winter in Tampa, Florida trying out for the Yankees but was sent to the minors and was DFA'ed in June. He returned to Japan to play for the Stormguard Tsunamis as a first baseman. Tsunade Gardner - Mother of Mitzi Gardner. DeShawn Gardner - Father of Mitzi Gardner. Trent Inoue - Cousin of Mitzi Gardner, and manager of her Stormguard Tsunamis baseball team. Hiroshi Bellamy - Father of Neliasante and Shakira Bellamy. Mario Moretti - Younger brother of Guiseppe and older brother of Imani. Mitzi Gardner's boyfriend. Pitcher for the Stormguard Tsunamis. Guiseppe Moretti - Older brother of both Mario and Imani. Precious Paris - Aunt of Neliasante and Shakira Bellamy, and head coach of Koku's Adler Oberschule water polo team. Abighail Cohen - Aunt of Alumit Busby, works at a San Francisco restaurant, and formerly Cure Amaryllis. Clifford Pennington - The local clerk at P-Mart, a 2 store upscale supermarket chain in Tokyo. He worked in the downtown location until it was destroyed by the Canadian Bad Boys. He and his longtime friend, Kawasaki then owned BPB Enterpreises. Students/Staff from Adler Ober/Grundschule: Ms. Hoffman - Advanced German teacher of Adler Oberschule during episodes 1-3. Fired from the school for poor performance, inappropriate behavior, and inappropriate clothing. Ms. Strauss - Ms. Hoffman's replacement for the rest of the series. Ms. Schmidt - German history teacher for Adler Grundschule. Principal Fischer - Principal for both schools. Bernie Van Der Berg - Half Japanese Half Dutch karate club leader and third baseman of the Stormguard Tsunamis. Rochelle Pettitte - Half French/Haitian/(d.r.) Dominican and Half Italian hothead cooking club leader of Adler Oberschule. Lowri Ota - Helf-Welsh, Half-Japanese fashion club leader of Adler Oberschule, and the sister of Gwendolyn Ota. Gwendolyn Ota - Half Welsh Half Japanese fashion club leader of Adler Grundschule, and the sister of Lowri Ota. Colleen Lane - A student from Adler Oberschule, first seen on episode 11, fantasizing about Bernie Van Der Berg. She gets in to arguments with her friend Marianna. She was rumored to be the 9th and final cure until she said that she had no desire to be one. Marianna Namath - Student from Adler Oberschule, first seen on episode 11. She put down Colleen for her fantasizing about Bernie. She was also rumored to the the 9th and final cure until she shot it down too. Movie Characters Appears in Madness in Chi-Town! Cortez Uribe - First seen in episode 8, he returns in the movie, as he is revealed to be deported from Japan for not having a green card. He was originally from Mexico City, but moved to Chicago 1 month after being deported from Japan. He used the alias "LaVaughn Morneau" to enter the United States because he feared that they would deport him for his name sounding Mexican, but it turns out he had a green card to enter. He ran away from home back when he was 5, living in Mexico City because his father, Desmond Atwater, was abusive. He seeks help from the Pretty Cures to find the six legendary Hope Stars to bring his father to justice. Candelaria Machinaundiarena - Character exclusive to the movie. Cortez' Uribe's older sister (16) from Bilbao, Spain. She sent a letter to the Pretty Cures asking them to help her father Desmond return to his senses and turn back from his La Mafia goons. She has a snarky , self-centered attitude, but despite that, really cares for her brother, and is especially concerned that she may lose her father forever. She has chestnut colored hair and green eyes, and she wears glasses. She owns a teddy bear named Javier. Roger Owczarkowski - Owner of Owczarkowski's Polish Fare, at 88 Spring Geyser Street in Lakeview, Chicago, the store where DeShawn and Kokumotsu bought a kielbasa sandwich in chapter 3. Killed by La Mafia when they robbed his store, and kidnapped the Gardners. Rodney Johnstone aka "Slug" - One of the three mobsters that was with Mikhail when they robbed the Polish Fare store. Art Lang aka "Shooter" - One of the three mobsters that was with Mikhail when they robbed the Polish Fare store. "Eagle Eye" Eduard Kuiper - One of the three mobsters that was with Mikhail when they robbed the Polish Fare store. Ina Kavaliauskaite - Female police officer in Chicago who arrested Slug, Shooter, Eagle Eye and Mikhail Ovechkin. Cure Nature - The first Cultivation Pretty Cure in history, and exclusive to the movie. She was 600 years old. Her spirit lives on as the 6 hope stars. La Mafia hopes to use the stars for evil, while the Pretty Cures used it to maintain order and end La Mafia's evil intentions. Cure Mafia - Nature's evil twin. She was also 600 years old. La Mafia hopes to find the 6 hope stars to revive her to make their dreams of being the strongest mafia ever come true. La Mafia is a criminal organization exclusive to the movie, based in the Loop area of Downtown Chicago. They were once a secret society, committing isolated crime, but now they have been running rampant around the city. They hope to make syndicates in Milwaukee, Indianapolis, New York, Los Angeles, Dallas, Seattle, and eventually, the entire USA and the world. Their ultimate goal is to cause fear, corruption, and a catastrophic nuclear war. Rodney Johnstone aka "Slug" - One of the three mobsters that was with Mikhail when they robbed the Polish Fare store. Art Lang aka "Shooter" - One of the three mobsters that was with Mikhail when they robbed the Polish Fare store. "Eagle Eye" Eduard Kuiper - One of the three mobsters that was with Mikhail when they robbed the Polish Fare store. Ina Kavaliauskaite - Female police officer in Chicago who arrested Slug, Shooter, Eagle Eye and Mikhail Ovechkin. Mikhail Ovechkin - The Caporegime of La Mafia. He kidnaps Kokumotsu and her father while they visited a Polish restaurant near closing time and threatened to kill them unless she helped him find all 6 hope stars for La Mafia's gain. Fortunately, he was defeated by the rest of the Pretty Cures, and was put in jail for life without parole. Lance Faust - The Underboss of La Mafia. He plotted to bomb every bank in Chicago unless the bank tellers gave him every single moneybag there was in the banks, plus hope stars, that was actually hidden in one of the banks. His plan almost succeeded but the Pretty cures found a plug that deactivated all bombs, and disarmed all of his guns. J.C. Hess - The leader of the Neo-Nazis of Chicago. Midway through the movie, he made an alliance with Desmond Atwater, and they plotted to assassinate the Pretty Cures. Much to their chagrin, he backed away once he saw that Cure Allium didn't fear, instead she tried to walk closer to give him a hug, and then once he tried to run away, he gets arrested by the Illinois State Police. Richard Moss - Openly gay man. He was never seen, only mentioned by police in Hess's arrest. Desmond Atwater/Szef Jaszczurka - The boss of La Mafia, and the main villain of the movie. He set up an Urban Farming contest to lure in the farm loving Pretty Cures and stole the sponsorship money that Kawasaki gave him foolishly. He used it to buy rocket launchers and bombs. He also made an alliance with local neo-Nazi groups to assassinate the girls, but it was unsuccessful due to Alumit using the power of her love to scare them away. In the final battle at Soldier Field, his human form was defeated by the Chlorophyllgehalt Polarlicht Sturm attack of the Pretty Cures, but when he turned to "Boss Lizard" (Szef Jaszczurka), he almost defeated them. But with them holding the six hope stars, they summoned Cure Nature, the original Cultivation Precure, to use Cultivation Healing Shower to bring the dragon down and Desmond to justice. Appears in Find the Three Rainbow Halos! Aiden MacNabb/Patrick the Seraph - One of the three highest ranking angels from Halo Land. He's named after St. Patrick. His human alias is Aiden MacNabb. He's of mixed Scottish/Irish and Japanese descent. He is fair skinned, muscular, red hair, blue eyes, with a big tattoo of a Celtic cross on his back. In his human form, he wears a wifebeater, a small short pants, and sneakers. He looks 18. Teresa Martinez/Teresa the Seraph - The second of the three highest ranked angels from Halo Land. She's named after Teresa of Avila. Her human alias is Teresa Martinez, and she's of mixed Spanish/Japanese descent. She's olive-skinned, has black hair, with brown eyes. She wears She's the tallest of the three. She wears a yellow/red shirt with a number 27 on it, small blue pants and yellow/red heels. She looks 19. Doroteo Marraccini/Pio the Seraph - The last of the 3 seraphs from Halo Land. Named after Pio of Pietrelcina. His human alias is Doroteo Marraccini and is of mixed Italian/Japanese descent. He's light olive skinned, brown hair, amber eyes. He's the smallest of the three. He wears a shirt with a number 13, gold overalls, and boots. He looks 17. Kaori Shinseikawa/Albia - The queen of the Halo Land. She is said to be the creator of the Cultivation Universe. Her human alias is Kaori Shinseikawa. As Albia, she wears a huge, greenish-red, kimono like dress with hearts, rings, and flower designs around it. She wears a giant golden tiara, with giant earrings in the shape of a heart surrounded by three rings, and holds a staff with a heart at the top. Her hair is red and it reaches down to the ground. As Kaori, she wears a green long-sleeved blouse also baring a midriff, a long skirt, red heels, a smaller version of her golden tiara, and also the same earrings, but smaller. Her hair is much smaller, and it's curvy too. Ronald Sizemore/Demonius - A creature that is half-devil, half-cyclops. His ultimate goal is to use the Rainbow Halos for destruction of all worlds. He lives in the underworld of Halo Land, and is the brother of Kurajo. He was banished to the underworld 100 years ago by Albia with the help of the Precures from that time. As Ronald Sizemore, he dresses like an emo. He looks 39, but he's very muscular, built like Arnold Schwarzenegger. It has been said that his life has been miserable from getting picked on in school, and his plead for help was rejected by Albia, so Cure Mafia (even though he calls her Cure Darkness) turned him to Demonius. Khadija Ben-Ami - Togarashi's blood first cousin from Israel. She appears in her slumber party. Kezia and Natsuo Busby - Alumit's parents. Jovan Milosevic - Kokumotsu's distant cousin from Kosovo. He's 33 years old. At first, Koku had no idea who he was, but he reminded her that he babysit her back when she was 2 and until she was 9, when he moved back to Kosovo to care for Afërdita, who was just born back then and diagnosed with a high functioning autism. Afërdita Milosevic - Jovan's autistic sister. Misc Amarante Matsuzaka - Winger for Koku's water polo team. Akemi Tazawa - Winger for Koku's water polo team. Lakeyshia Yamato - Driver for Koku's water polo team. Chika Oka - Driver for Koku's water polo team. Felicia Scotland - Point for Koku's water polo team. Meladie Kanagusuku - Goalie for Koku's water polo team. Chad Pennington - Son of Cliff Pennington and catcher for the Stormguard Tsunamis. Sinead Kelly - World famous Goalkeeper of Bostwick water polo team. Kosuke Fukudome - player on the Chicago Cubs, signed the Pretty Cures autograph in the movie. Kouhei Okamoto - A world-known Pop singer, his song "Happy Days Are Here Again" went 7x Platinum. Yoshio Jerome-Nakamura - CEO of BLOOM Magazine, a fashion magazine what Agnese appears in. He's money hungry, shown in episode 16 and 17. Hideo Genda - Fashion editor and personal stylist of Agnese Baldelli for BLOOM Magazine. Fiorenza Girardi - She's 25 years old from Cascade via Vancouver, via Marmirolo, and was born in Sicily. She lives in Cascade Longtime friends of Agnese and Imani ever since they lived in Marmirolo. Gjergj Gjokaj - Forest Ranger from the city of Love. He was born in Tirana, Albania, and moved to Japan when he was 15. He claims to be a descendent of Igen Goldfield, and 30 years ago before the series events, had a daughter and two nieces on the last Pretty Cure Cultivation team, and they all died while fighting Kurajo, and the Cures couldn't have won without Abby Cohen's/Cure Amaryllis's heroics that sent Kurajo to a deep sleep for 28 years. Jake Lewis "Sweet Lou" Wheeler - See his description in Supersonic Pretty Cure Jet-Charge! for info, but he is the "neighbor from St. Louis" the the Moretti's refer to. Items Windmill Flower - A windmill-like flower device that the Precures spin clockwise when they start their transformation. The fairies handed the 9 Precures these to transform, as they can not transform without it. After they spin it, the Precures shout "Time for Agriculturation, Precure Cultivation!" as they fire a seed-shaped device out of the Windmill Flower to the sky, creating rain. The rain then makes their bodies glow and the battle uniforms and hair bloom like flowers. The Windmill Flower has the power to feed the fairies, put them to sleep and heal them by spinning it counter clockwise, 3 seeds come out and show a touchscreen, a press of the screen can either feed, sleep or heal the fairies. Cascade Sprinkler - What the Precures collect after they defeat a Dark Raider. After it's collected, it transports to the hills of Niwachi to create waterfalls that slowly refills and repairs the Garden Fountain and purifies the existing poisoned groundwater... like magic. Once they get enough cascades to refill the fountain completely, the fountain may spring again. Cultivation Bracelet - A bracelet that powers up the Pretty Cures. The Culti-vehicle - The vehicle that the Pretty Cures use starting on episode 22. It's a modified 2011 Bugatti Veyron, but it's enough to fit 20 people in there. It's a black car/limousine with a flower from the Windmill Flower, with red, white, green, yellow, purple, brown, orange, blue and wisteria motion streaks, representing the 9 Pretty Cures. It mas many bells and whistles, like disco balls that illuminate the interior, a button that opens a fridge on the roof, and it could go up to 300 MPH. It's also equipped with cannons and lasers from the front and back. Harvest Pot - A pot that gives all Precures a power boost, and can be used to perform their ultimate team attack Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation. But they would have to prove that they are worthy of being the best chance to defeat the evil. If not, they would have to go though more mandatory training. Water Pike - Cure Pepper, Salt, Cannabis and Maize's weapon. Plant Pike - Cure Aubergine's weapon. Chocolate Gun - Cure Cocoa's weapon. Allium Ring - Cure Allium's weapon. Pomelo Parasol - Cure Agrumia's weapon. Viola Kitana - Cure Viola's weapon. Locations El Claroarroyo - Where the Bells, and later, Alumit, live. A peaceful, rural farm town with a population of 200. Togy's house is located on 1 Pessegueiro Street. Stormguard, Cultivation Center - Immigrant neighborhood in Tokyo. Where Karai, Taima, Kokumotsu, and the Bellamy's live. And later on, the Morettis. Also, Stormguard has the Greenestone Hospital, P-Mart, Tokyo Sushi, Adler Ober/Grundschule, Stormguard School, and Bell Field. They have a baseball team named the Stormguard Tsunamis. Cascade, Cultivation Center - Neighborhood adjacent of Stormguard in Cultivation Center. The Canadian Bad Boys have their base here. High Springs, Cultivation Center - Neighborhood in the central part of Cultivation Center, sandwiched by Stormguard from the north and Cascade from the east and south. Home to BLOOM Magazine. and the High Springs Mountaineers baseball team. Stormguard Park, Cultivation Center - The neighborhood Togarashi and Alumit lived in their childhoods. Tokyo Sushi - The Sushi store that is owned by the Bellamy family. The Precures drop by for a sushi, usually after school. In Episode 6, a sushi made there becomes a Dark Raider and it terrorizes the city by shooting mini sushis and throwing cultivated wasabis at enemies. City Sushi - Rival sushi store owned by Eli Pena, who also owned P-Mart. Put out of business in Episode 15 by Tokyo Sushi. Greenestone Hospital - The hospital where Taima works part time. P-Mart - Upscale supermarket chain of two stores in Tokyo, many fruits and vegetables from Togarashi's family farm are sold in the supermarkets. Put out of business in episode 14 when the Canadian Bad Boys bombed it. The other store was bombed by the CBB 2 days before the episode. Stacy's - Department store in downtown Tokyo. Fleet Bank - Mutual savings bank. Has 2 locations (in Stormguard and El Claroarroyo) and is the official sponsor of the Stormguard Tsunamis and unfortunately for them, the phony urban farming contest in the movie. Adler Oberschule - The high school the precures except Nasubi, Shakira, Agnese and Miriam go to. The name literally translates to "Eagle High School" because the team mascot there is the eagle, and a German immigrant founded the school. There is free German courses along with the basic subjects and the graduates have a choice of going to Germany for college. Adler Grundschule - A primary school from kindergarten to grade 8 that is also operated by Adler Oberschule. Translates to "Eagle Primary School" and like it's counterpart, they are also the Eagles, and the German language is taught along with the basic subjects. Attended by Nasubi and Shakira. Tokyo Dome - Hosts a variety of sports events and concerts much like its real life counterpart. In Episode 2, Togarashi and Karai attended a phony concept there and paid 100,000 yen to get to the front row, and didn't realize until it was too late that it was a ripoff. Shirosekai - Homeland to the evil forces of Kurajo, it is a dark, depressing, medieval world with slaves from previous conquered worlds doing the slave work receiving nothing in return. If the slaves try to revolt, they are sent to Domhanthíos (Irish Gaelic: "Underworld") under the Castle Lair, where fire wolves eat them alive. leaving behind rotten corpse laying in the fire. It's a fate worse than death. Niwachi - A beautiful world filled with gardens, ranges, farms and waterfalls with a giant fountain called the Garden Fountain But when the Castillians and Cure Fear attacked the world, they poisoned the Garden Fountain, destroying all crops, which almost left the population sitting ducks to slavery in Shirosekai if not for the heroics of Igen Goldfield aka The Golden Bronco, the overlord of the Garden Land. After they defeat all of the Dark Raiders, the Cascade Sprinklers slowly replenishes the poisoned groundwater and repairs the fountain. Calamity Chamber - A room full of computer screens and a red, transparent chamber, powered by fear, suffering, and death when the Castilians attack the universe (especially Earth and Niwachi.). When it's complete, Cure Fear will hatch, creating famines all across the universe. Trivia Cultivation stands for Confident United Lively Tantalizing Ingenuous Victorious Assiduous Treasured Intrepid and ON the move. Ethnicities of every Cure: Togarashi/Cure Pepper - 94% Japanese, 6% Sephardi Jewish, Karai/Cure Salt - Spanish, Taima/Cure Cannabis - Japanese, Koku/Cure Maize - 50% African-American, 25% Japanese, 12.5% Serbian, 12.5% Albanian, Nasubi/Cure Aubergine - Japanese, Shakira/Cure Cocoa - Japanese, Miriam/Cure Allium - 88% Japanese, 6% Sephardi Jewish, 6% Moroccan, Agnese/Cure Agrumia - Italian, Imani/Cure Viola - Italian. Religions: Togarashi/Cure Pepper - Islam, Karai/Cure Salt, Agnese/Cure Agrumia and Imani/Cure Viola - Roman Catholic, Taima/Cure Cannabis, Nasubi/Cure Aubergine and Shakira/Cure Cocoa - Buddhist, Koku/Cure Maize - Orthodox Christian and Buddhism. How did Agnese get her middle name? - In the movie, she mentions that her parents gave her Tesotorta because they heard a tourist butcher the Italian language, and said Tesotorta (he tried to say sweety pie, but really he meant to say tesoro). Theme colors - Cure Pepper - Red, Cure Salt - White, Cure Cannabis - Green, Cure Maize - Yellow, Cure Aubergine - Purple, Cure Cocoa - Brown, Cure Allium - Wisteria, Cure Agrumia - Orange, Cure Viola - Blue. P-Mart is based on K-mart, but feels more like a Wal-Mart due to them having everything for less. Fleet Bank is a bank and is named for a defunct American bank that is now absorbed into Bank of America. Stacy's is based on Macy's the American department store.